Support
by nude.erections
Summary: Burt had another heart attack. Warbler Nick, who happened to be at the hospital, see's Kurt upset and calls Blaine, who immediately rushes to comfort his boyfriend. ND don't know Blaine and are surprised when he shows up. One Shot.


**G'DAY EVERYBODY!**

**AN. I know it may seem weird that Carol isn't in this, but no matter how awesome I think she is, she really wasn't relevant.**

**As for the next chapter of my story **_**'You Can't Change Me' **_**I'm almost half way done with almost all of it.**

**DIANNA AGRON WORE A SHIRT AT GLEE LIVE IN CANADA THAT SAID 'LIKES GIRLS' I NEARLY HAD AN ANNUERISM DUE TO EXCITEMENT. GAAH!**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wes! Give me back my phone now!" Blaine screeched, expecting the person calling to be Kurt.<p>

"No way Blainey-boy! I wanna to talk to ex-Warbler Kurt for a once, you're seeing him later anyway!" Wes replied, grinning as he flipped Blaine's phone open, ignoring the caller ID as, like Blaine, he was nearly positive he knew who'd be calling, and answered the incoming call.

"Kurt! How are things man! When are you going to grace us with your presence again?"

Blaine could here a muffled reply through the phone, and frowned as Wes instantly lost his grin, expression turning from that of joyful to sombre in a mere matter of seconds.

"Sure, I'll put him on," Wes said, quickly handing the phone to its owner, who hastily pulled it towards his ear.

"Hey what's wrong?" he questioned, voice laced with worry.

"Blaine, it's Nick, Kurt, he um- can you come down to Lima Memorial Hospital?" he questioned.

Blaine's eyes widened in fear. He had no pleasant memories of hospitals, he'd seen three grandparents die on hospital beds, and had been to the emergency room too many times to count. He associated hospitals with death and pain, and hated going to them.

"What happened? Is Kurt alright?" he questioned frantically, dropping the heavy text book he'd previously been studying from. Blaine's thoughts all flew to one name, Karofsky, and he swore to god, if that Neanderthal had hurt his boyfriend, he would recruit the McKinley New Directions and bash the shit out of the closeted jock.

"Calm down Blaine, Kurt's fine in the physical sense, but he's down here with a group of people, who seem to be attempting to comfort him. I heard one of the girls mention his dad, Burt, I think, and something about his heart. Kurt's looking pretty scary, he's just sitting there, staring at the floor."

Blaine felt terrible for the feeling of relief that coursed through his body. He was immensely happy that his boyfriend was all right, but Burt was a kind man, and an amazing father, who cared greatly for his family. He'd been nothing but nice to Blaine, although he was unaware of the fact the Blaine was currently dating the youngest -and most gorgeous, in his opinion- member of the Hummel family.

"I'll be there as soon as possible, bye Nick, thanks for telling me," Blaine said, hastily hanging up the phone without waiting for a response. He was extremely grateful that Nick's girlfriend was interning at Lima Memorial, otherwise it was likely that Blaine never would have been called that night, never would have been informed that his boyfriend needed his support.

He jumped off the bed, pulled on a pair of shoes and yanked a jacket from his closet, not caring if the items he grabbed matched what he was already wearing.

He turned toward the hook on the wall, which was usually occupied by his keys, only to find it empty. Hearing a jingle from the doorway, he spun around, to find Wes and David, the former swinging Blaine's keys around his pinky, while the latter hastily pulled on his coat, holding a similar one out towards Wes.

"We know you'll speed to get to Kurt quicker, and you'd be no use to him or us wrapped around a tree, so c'mon, I'm driving," the shorter of the troublesome two said, gesturing for Blaine to follow, as he turned and strode down the hall, towards the parking lot.

His best friends could tell he was deeply preoccupied with his thoughts as he climbed quickly into the backseat of his own car, instead of claiming ownership of the passenger seat.

* * *

><p>"I'll be there as soon as possible, bye Nick, thanks for calling," Blaine said, hanging up before waiting for a reply.<p>

"Bye," Nick muttered nonetheless, before turning back towards Kurt, who was staring at the floor with an emotionless expression. Nick was watching the sad scene from a safe distance away. He'd never know Kurt well, but has deemed him a nice enough kid, and knew he was an important person in his friend's life.

"Kurt, bro, you know this isn't your fault, there was nothing you could do about it, there was nothing any of us could do about it," a tall boy said as he sat in the chair at Kurt's right, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. The group surrounding them nodded in agreement.

"Your dad will be fine hon," a big black girl said, taking his hand.

Kurt remained unresponsive, and Nick only hoped that Blaine would be able to pull the boy out of his trance like state.

* * *

><p>An agonizingly slow hour and a half later, the three Warblers pulled into the parking lot of Lima Memorial. The shortest of the three bolted out of the car before it had even come to a complete stop, and hastily made his way towards the bright entrance of the hospital.<p>

Wes and David easily caught him, having the advantage of longer legs. David grabbed the back of his coat, forcing the curly haired boy to stop, "Blaine, pull yourself together man. We know you're worried about Kurt, but you need to be strong for him."

Blaine took a deep breath and nodded in response. The last thing Kurt would want was other people worrying about him, he wouldn't want the pitying looks that were being thrown his way, the 'sorry's' that people felt obligated to say to him.

Blaine shook David off, as he was still gripping the back of his coat, and walked forward, more composed then before. He would be there for Kurt, no matter what happened to his father.

The trio walked into the hospital together, spotting Nick instantly. They made their way towards the tall Warbler, who smiled sadly at them, "hey guys, he's over there," and pointed towards the waiting room, where a sombre group of people were converged around his pale boyfriend.

Blaine realised that none of them would have any idea who he was. Kurt had wanted to tell his family before any of his friends, and Blaine had been going to the Hudmels for dinner that Friday night, where we would official introduce himself as Kurt's boyfriend.

Nonetheless, he left Wes and David with Nick, and slowly made his way towards the group, unsure about how to approach the situation.

As he stood their deliberating, a Latino girl looked up, startled by the stranger who had approached.

"What?" she asked aggressively, and Blaine got the feeling that she was not someone to be messed with. Her hostility caught the attention of the rest of the group, who, simultaneously, turned towards the Warbler.

"I'm just here to see Kurt," he replied calmly, a bit put off by the slight glares he was receiving from a majority of the teens. But his hazel eyes were glued to Kurt, who was spaced out, looking at, but not seeing, the floor beneath him.

"Well he doesn't want to see anybody, he won't talk, he wont move. He's lost in his thoughts, and we've all failed at getting a response from him," the tall boy he recognised as Finn, Kurt's stepbrother, responded, sounding stressed and tired. The group grumbled in agreement.

"Let me try," Blaine demanded quietly.

Finn hesitated. He had no clue who this short, curly haired boy was, or what he meant to Kurt. He only knew that his stepbrother had enough support with him at the moment, and didn't need more people crowding around, expressing their concerns. The glee club were more than enough, and Finn was even considering asking half of them to go home as it was.

"Sorry dude, but there's already enough of us here, I don't see how your going to do anything but crowd him," Finn said calmly, taking control of the situation, "Who are you anyway?"

Blaine frowned, not happy with the response that Finn gave him, "Blaine Anderson," he replied, eyes remaining glued to the boy he loved.

Kurt's head snapped up, causing the group surrounding him to jump. They had tried persistently to get him to respond to them, and were surprised and slightly annoyed that a boy who they didn't even know, had gotten through to Kurt, without even trying.

"Blaine?" he questioned loudly, looking around for the source of his boyfriends voice.

"I'm here babe," Blaine said, stepping around Finn and Santana. Everyone's eyes widened at the use of the pet name.

Kurt sprung from the cold, waiting room chair, and flung himself at the short boy, finally letting his emotions out for the world to see.

Unlike the rest of the boys in the room, Blaine did not show any sign of discomfort as Kurt's salty tears soaked through his shirt. He just hugged him tightly, whispering comfortingly into the taller boys ear.

The two remained oblivious to the wide eyes that watched them intently.

When Kurt's tears finally slowed, Blaine led them gently back towards one of the plastic chairs, and sat down, pulling Kurt with him.

"Hey," Blaine said, trying to elicit a smile from Kurt.

Kurt smiled sadly, "hi."

Finn cleared his throat, attempting to gain the attention of the two boys, who appeared to be lost in their own little world. He was ignored though, as they whispered back and forth between each other.

The group remained crowed around the two, talking amongst each other about the unexpected change of events.

"Where my heterosexual copy?" Santana whispered to Brittany, who was studying the boys with a serious expression on her usually clueless face.

"Are they going to have dolphin sex and dolphin babies?"

Finn made a gagging noise. Not at the thought of his brother having sex with another guy, just at the thought of him having sex, period.

"Finn?" Kurt asked, eyebrow raised in his Kurt-like manor.

The quarterback happily noted that his brother was looking less sad with each moment spent with his um, boyfriend? Although masked beneath the sudden joy at the short boys presence, lay the dark thoughts that had consumed him earlier.

"Care to introduce us, Kurt?" Finn questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh! Right! Guys, this is Blaine, Blaine, these are the New Directions," he said from atop Blaine's lap.

"Hello," the curly haired one said, smiling charmingly at the group, "I wish we could've met on different circumstances."

They mumbled greetings at him, still confused about why Kurt would lie to them about someone who's clearly very important to him.

The group became silent as a doctor approached, "Mr Hummel," the tall doctor asked.

Kurt sprung out of his chair, pulling Blaine with him, "yes?"

"Your father has had another heart attack, brought on by an arrhythmia which caused lack of blood to his brain," Kurt felt Blaine's arm snake tightly around his waist, "it made him lose consciousness and is keeping him comatose. I'm sorry Mr Hummel, but I'm afraid there's no telling when, or if, he'll ever regain consciousness."

Kurt went numb. He barely registered the fact that Blaine was leading him back through the group of worried friends.

He ignored their attempt at comforting him, choosing to focus solely on his boyfriend, who knew better than to bombard Kurt with empty promises. 'He'll be fine Kurt, don't worry!' and 'It's only a matter of time before he wakes up,' were among them. They didn't know if his dad would regain consciousness. They chose to remain optimistic, never once believing that Burt Hummel may never open his eyes again. No one could say anything to Kurt that he would believe.

Except Blaine.

"I love you, Kurt, and whatever happens to your dad, we'll get through it, together, because I'll always be here for you."

And that gave Kurt hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Reviews are nice.<strong>

**Not sure how I feel about the ending, it was a little rushed.**

_**This has nothing to do with the fic you just read, but I'm taking this opportunity to rage about something I absolutely dislike in Klaine fanfictions: **_

__**KURT IS NOT A GIRL! Despite the fact that he may be more feminine than Blaine, HE IS A GUY! I absolutely hate reading fic's where they have Blaine as the 'guy' and Kurt as the 'girl' in their relationship. THEY ARE GAY. MEANING BOTH GUYS. MEANING THAT ALTHOUGH BLAINE MAY ENJOY MORE THINGS THAT ARE STEREOTYPICALLY ASSOCIATED WITH MASCULINITY, KURT IS ALSO A MALE! /end rant.**

**Sorry about that.**

**I have a tumblr that involves a number of things, mainly funny stuff with a side of Glee/Klaine/ChrisColfer/DarrenCriss/Supernatural.**

**mmmurphatron . tumblr . com **

**If you follow just message me and i'll most likely follow back!**

**Review? (:**


End file.
